Midnight Butterfly
by Angela Wong
Summary: Start at the beginning of the 5th year. Why was Hermione kipnapped? Harry was heartbroken...but this will not end as Harry/Hermione.Read and review!Thanx!
1. Author's Notes

Author¡¦s note

Hello, everybody, it¡¦s me again.

First thing. Inspiration for this story comes from the following fanfictions: 

(1.) ¡§Dragon Mage¡¨ by Sparks. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=782320 . Trust me, if you like this one, you¡¦ll love my fic. The only difference that I¡¦m starring Hermione/Draco instead of Harry/Draco. 

Second thing¡Xthe disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; though I pray everyday that Draco can be mine.

Third thing, this fic has nothing to do with my other one¡Xthe Second Messiah. Though you can read it here if you are interested: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=990364 . 

THIS FIC IS FOR ANNA, WHO IS THE WRITER OF THE FAMOUS ¡§ROMAN HOLIDAY¡¨ AND ¡§JEWEL OF THE NILE¡¨. I absolutely love her fics. Read them here: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=156505 . You will love them, if you don¡¦t, then you are ready to go to be locked up in some back room of a hospital. You know what I mean.

On with the fic then!


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

It was their fifth year in Hogwarts, and Hermione just couldn¡¦t wait to bury herself in the library again.

¡§Really, Hermie, how can you think of books now?¡¨ Ron grumbled. ¡§Classes do not start until tomorrow morning.¡¨

You can never understand how important books are to me.¡¨ Hermione said as Harry placed his hands on her narrow waist and carried her off the carriage, ¡§Geeez, Harry, when did you become such a gentleman?¡¨

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, several third-years standing beside them pointed to the sky and screamed.

¡§What the hell--?¡¨ Hermione started as thirty or so huge figures swooped out of the Forbidden Forest towards the students.

As they flew closer, Hermione could make out that they were full-grown unicorns, and on them rode masked people. Almost immediately, they started shooting arrows into the crowd. Students screamed¡Xsome screamed in fear, while others screamed from pain. Soon, there were total chaos all around, and students were jostling to get into the front door of Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry and Ron snatched out their wands and started putting up Shielding Wards. The other seniors noticed and followed suit. Not long, Shielding Wards were all over the front lawn of the castle, protecting the younger students from the arrows, but the wards seemed too weak for the intruders.

With a series of commands from a man in a purple cloak, they dismounted from the unicorns and started advancing. They seemed to have various strange weaponry, and the Shielding Wards were like thin glass beneath them.. At the same time, the professors rushed out, wands ready, and started to replace the wards with more advanced magic. The hurt and seniors were started to be organized to be retreated in into the castle by Madam Promfrey. It was obvious that the unicorn-riders were gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and Harry¡¦s Shielding Ward broke away completely, blasting him halfway up into the air. The _thud, _and he landed on the ground, dazed. He did not see the purple-cloaked man sneaking behind him and raised his sword, getting ready to plunge it into Harry¡¦s head. But Hermione did.

¡§Harry! Behind you!¡¨ she screamed. Harry lunged himself headfirst towards the ground and rolled out of the sword¡¦s range.

However, Hermione was not so lucky. Taking advantage of her attention focused on her best friend, a woman pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. Before she could react, the purple-cloaked man had already tied her up and gagged her.

¡§HUNT¡¦S OVER!¡¨ he shouted, ¡§RETREAT NOW!¡¨ And forced a struggling Hermione onto his unicorn. The other intruders did what they were told.

¡§NOOO! HERMIONE!¡¨ Harry cried, but in vain, for the unicorns were already disappearing over the Forbidden Forest. Harry¡¦s face was distorted and twisted inn uncontrollable anger. A nearby tree snapped in half in response, and several windows shattered.

¡§Harry! Stop it!¡¨ Ron cried in alarm. ¡§Calm down!¡¨

¡§They took her¡K¡¨Harry started saying, but he toppled over into Ron¡¦s arms, unconscious.

Although Harry had fallen into a deep sleep after being forced three strong Dreamless Potion down his throat, his brows were still burrowed into an ugly frown, his handsome face covered with beads of sweat, and his hands were clutching tightly to the infirmary blanket. He was mumbling intelligible words and writhing around, as if he was placed under a Cruciutus curse.

Ron sighed.

Just then, Moody and Dumbledore walked in and stood at the end of Harry¡¦s bed.

¡§How is he doing?¡¨ Moody growled.

¡§Let¡¦s see.¡¨ Ron ticked off his fingers as he counted. ¡§So far, he had torn up nine blankets, broke five windows, three cabinets and a door.¡¨ As if on cue, a window on the farthest side of the infirmary broke into a thousand pieces. Ron sighed again, ¡§See? If he keeps this up, the school will be gone by sunrise.¡¨

Moody nodded. ¡§He¡¦s by far the most talented and powerful wizard I¡¦ve ever seen since Voldemort¡¦s school days, Albus.¡¨

¡§I agree. However,¡¨ Dumbledore said gravely. ¡§I think that we should discuss about Miss Granger¡¦s affairs first. Let¡¦s go to my office then¡X¡§

¡§He loves her.¡¨ Ron suddenly blurted, causing Dumbledore and Moody to stare at him in surprise. ¡§Harry loves Hermione. He told me this morning, and whether he should ask her out or not.¡¨ He buried his face into his hands. ¡§I love Hermione too, though not in the way Harry does, but she is still my best friend. What are we going to do without her!?¡¨


End file.
